


Down The River

by Small_Hobbit



Series: River Police [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" John Watson yelled.





	Down The River

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Drive" challenge

“Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?” John Watson yelled, as the acceleration of the motor boat pushed him backwards into his seat.

He wasn’t surprised at the lack of response; DI Stanley Hopkins, at the helm of the boat, was concentrating on the river ahead, and Sherlock was currently shouting something at Stanley, his words being carried away by the wind before they reached John.

John decided there was nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the ride. He still found it hard to reconcile the Stanley who was meticulous in preparation and adamant regarding safety, with the one who seemed more of an adrenalin junkie than he was. However, he had to admit, if he was going to be driven at high speed down the middle of the River Thames, the bow wave causing the vessels tied up on the bank to furiously bob up and down, then there was no-one he would trust more than Stanley.

He could see they were gaining on a boat which was ahead of them. The crew of the boat clearly realised that too, because they appeared to be throwing something overboard in an effort to impede the progress of Stanley’s boat. However he negotiated the obstacles with ease and continued to draw closer.

Then John noticed the boat ahead was slowing and he could see a police launch further downriver coming nearer. There was movement at the back of the boat in front and two men appeared to be launching an inflatable dinghy. Stanley slowed their boat and stationed them at a suitable distance so they could watch the proceedings.

Clearly the two men were arguing about the viability of using in the dinghy. John assumed the original plan had been to escape in the dinghy whilst the police were hailing the boat at the front, and therefore were unable to see them. However, with Stanley now positioned at the back, their plan could be considered to have been scuppered.

Presumably the men thought so too, because they stopped their frantic attempt to launch the dinghy and returned inside the cabin.

A thought occurred to John. “Surely you could have radioed down to warn your colleagues of how they were planning to escape?”

Stanley grinned. “What? And spoil all the fun?”


End file.
